Izuku Midoriya (Neither a Bird, nor a Plane, It's Deku!)
Summary The Kal-El of Earth-2014.00 was born on Krypton to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Sent away from the doomed planet of Krypton in an experimental rocket by his birth parents, Kal-El landed in the forests below Mt. Fuji in the year 20XX and found by Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, a human couple who had recently discovered that they were infertile. Inko soon convinces her husband to take the child as their own, hiding him from the anti-alien paranoia that plagued Earth in the 21st Century. The newly christened Izuku Midoriya spent the first four years of his life oblivious to his true nature. Although he was diagnosed as Quirkless by Dr. Tsubasa, Izuku soon discovered that he had incredible superhuman strength and durability. His excitement at having his "Quirk" turned into horror when an impromptu brawl with his best friend Katsuki Bakugou ended with Bakugou being thrown through a concrete wall. He then discovered his alien origins when his Super-Hearing allowed him to overhear the police's interrogation of his parents. Guilt-ridden and disgusted with himself, Izuku swore off his dreams of becoming a Hero in hopes of keeping himself from hurting anyone else. But a chance encounter with his lifelong idol, All Might, gets the young Kryptonian to reconsider his chosen path, placing him back on the road to becoming the world's greatest Hero. Appearance Izuku is a young, scrawny teenager who is 5'5''. He has a face described as plain-looking, with four freckles on each cheek under his eyes. His hair is black and curly, messily splaying outward. A spitcurl that he's had since birth hangs in front of his forehead at all times. He has dark irises that glow red when he's furious or when his heat vision is about to go off. His costume consists of a two-piece green jumpsuit. The top half is a zippered hoodie with bunny ear-like protrusions designed to resemble All Might's signature hairstyle. White stripes run down the sleeves and the sides with rectangular designs near his abdomen. The stripes continue down the sides of his leggings, which end at the striped green-and-white boots. The crest of the House of El is emblazoned on the chest in white and black. An angular silver belt wraps about his waist with a triangle protrusion pointing downward near his navel. Personality Izuku is timid and easily startled. He's frequently spooked by people far less powerful than him and he sweats profusely when he's nervous. Prior to discovering his spaceship, he was rather secretive and lonely, purposefully distancing himself from others out of fear of hurting them like he did Bakugou. Despite this, he has a biting wit that he isn't afraid to show, responding to Bakugou's aggression with sarcasm and snarking at the Ultra-Humanite's attempts to engage in conversation while the Villain held Izuku hostage. His parents raised him to always be kind and humble, considering himself a "normal guy" despite his overwhelming speed and strength. He insists that anyone else with his powers would be just as heroic as he is. He's also open-minded, befriending the monstrous kaiju spawn living in the course of their mother off the shore of Nagoya after realizing that they were like him: scared children living in a world that would destroy them if their true natures were ever revealed. One of his most prominent traits is his fanboyish admiration for Earth's Heroes, having been inspired by them even after the fateful accident. He listens to Present Mic's radio show every week and is constantly filling out notebooks on the abilities and history of specific Heroes, giving him a nearly encyclopedic knowledge of all of the world's most prominent Heroes. He is particularly fond of All Might, the world's greatest Hero, and Izuku's bedroom is plastered with All Might's merchandise. This same admiration has given Izuku an insatiable desire to help others despite his personal fears, rushing in to save Bakugou from the Sludge Villain when no one else would. Even after learning about his heritage and the wonders of Krypton, Izuku feels a much stronger connection to Earth. He refers to Inko and Hisashi Midoriya as his real parents for raising him and introduces himself by his Japanese name while being interrogated by Alexis Luthor. At the same time, he's proud to wear the crest of the House of El on his costume and wants to honor his birth parents' memory by living his life on Earth as best he can. He has a habit of nervously or excitedly mumbling his thoughts aloud when deep in thought, which disturbs the people around him until they manage to catch his attention again. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Kal-El, Izuku Midoriya, "The Last Son of Krypton", "Deku", "Superman" Origin: Neither a Bird, nor a Plane, It's Deku! Gender: Male Age: 14 at the start of the story, 15 by the time he enters U.A. Classification: Kryptonian, Hero-in-Training Date of Birth: July 15th, 20XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: House of El Residence, Kryptonopolis, Krypton Weight: Unknown Height: 5'5'' Likes: Heroes, Katsudon Dislikes: Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Villains, Racism Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Studying Heroes, Training Values: Kindness, Heroism, Confidence Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: U.A. High School Previous Affiliation: None Themes: "You Say Run" Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Jor-El and K.E.L.E.X. have stated that Izuku will easily live long enough to see Earth reach Krypton's level of advancement, which is several millennia from the present day), Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Ice Manipulation (Can generate vast quantities of ice and flash freeze most things with his Super-Breath), Air Manipulation (Can generate powerful gusts of wind that can knock most people over with his Super-Breath), Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Was blasted by an ionic disruptor cannon that rips apart atoms at the subatomic level and only felt a minor sting), Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by a transparent poisonous gas released by Korusan Island that kills virtually any form of life naturally found on Earth and dissolves all known Earth metals in seconds), Can survive in space and underwater indefinitely and does not need food for as long as he has an adequate amount of sunlight Attack Potency: At least Building level (Wrestled with a robot T-Rex and blew it away with his Super-Breath. Punched the Ultra-Humanite, who could easily catch a punch from All Might after the latter had 75% of his physical power taken away, and sent him flying into a wall. However, he did not cause serious injury. Easily overpowered Kendo Rappa, a powerful yakuza member who could smash through defensive Quirks like Eijirou Kirishima's with ease. Can flatten U.A.'s three-point robots completely by accident and threw a hunk of concrete and asphalt large enough to tear the arm off a to-scale replica of Starro the Conqueror) Speed: Subsonic (Can fly several kilometers in under a minute and can somewhat keep up with All Might, who could run from Musutafu, a city near Tokyo, to Mt. Fuji in minutes. Can move faster than the human eye, allowing him to hide a pile of newspapers he was reading faster than Katsuki Bakugou could process it. Crossed 50 meters in 0.39 seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Pushed up against a robot T-Rex that could make a weakened All Might struggle in its jaws, A real T-Rex weighs about 8000 kg. Accidentally crushed a grip strength machine designed to withstand superhuman strength) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Destroyed a punching machine that was able to take a deadly serious blow from Kendo Rappa completely by accident) Durability: At least Building level (Izuku only experienced minor discomfort after being stomped on by a robot T-Rex, who continued to press down on him with its foot. Is completely unharmed by Katsuki Bakugou's explosions) Stamina: Virtually Limitless for as long as he is exposed to Yellow Sunlight Range: Human melee range normally. A dozen meters with Heat Vision Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Izuku is a bright and talented young man who spent his entire childhood studying his adopted homeworld's greatest Heroes. His grades are nearly flawless and he possesses nigh-encyclopedic knowledge of Earth's Heroes has made him an expert at dissecting the mechanics of particular abilities. He is also rather worldly, recognizing slang used around the world like "schway" as well as "The Cunning Little Vixen", a Czech musical composition, by ear. But he has only just started his Hero training and lacks combat experience, easily being beaten back the physically inferior but far more experienced Ultra-Humanite for most of their battle. He has since significantly improved his technique after spending ten months refining his fine control over his powers prior to the U.A. Entrance Exam, allowing him to easily kick an oncoming missile and detonate it and the robot that fired it with a quick use of his Heat Vision. Weaknesses: Izuku can be rendered powerless and incapacitated if exposed to Green Kryptonite and continued exposure will kill him. Red sunlight will render Izuku temporarily powerless once his cells exhaust their supply of solar energy. He can also be injured by intense sound, He refuses to use his Super-Hearing due to past trauma. Magic can penetrate his forcefield more easily. He is terrified of grievously injuring his foes and is constantly holding back as much as possible. Feats: * Boiled the Sludge Villain alive with his Heat Vision and blew him to pieces with his Super-Breath. * Easily sliced off the arm of a robot designed by the Ultra-Humanite with his Heat Vision. * Pushed away a robot T-Rex with his Super-Breath * Survived getting blasted off Mt. Fuji by an Ionic Disruptor Cannon, which tears apart atoms at the subatomic level, with only minor stinging. * Easily overpowered Kendo Rappa at both a punching machine and arm wrestling while actively trying to lose. He only used a fraction of his strength at the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bio-Matrix Forcefield: Izuku's body generates an invisible forcefield that constantly protects him from lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based attacks, the void of space, toxins, and all known forms of disease on Earth. Magic can potentially bypass it. * Heat Vision: Izuku is able to convert the solar energy his body naturally absorbs into beams of energy that can be fired from his eyes. These beams are powerful enough to easily slice off the arm of a robot designed by the Ultra-Humanite and match the ionic disruptor cannon. He later causes * Super-Breath: Izuku is able to produce powerful gusts of wind simply by exhaling, easily scattering the Sludge Villain and blowing it all the way down the street. He can also rapidly cool the air he breathes, allowing it to flash-freeze liquids and even produce ice from the vapor in the air. * Super-Hearing: Izuku possesses incredible superhuman hearing that allows him to listen to literally everything happening on Earth at once. However, he refuses to utilize it because he cannot focus or filter the noise, which can cause him to faint from sensory overload. * Super-Vision: Izuku possesses seven types of vision beyond human sight. He has demonstrated the abiltiy to see into the infrared and across the electromagnetic spectrum, telescopic vision to see great distances, microscopic vision to watch minute details, and X-ray vision that lets him see through solid objects aside from lead. Note: This profile covers Izuku's abilities as portrayed in FoxOnPie's "Neither a Bird, nor a Plane, It's Deku!" and the character's creation is not my own. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Fan Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comic Characters Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Brawlers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 8